


Call him Fundy

by Bubble_Buzz0110



Series: Rivals [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by a Cavetown Song, Not Beta Read, Siren Wilbur Soot, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Male Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Buzz0110/pseuds/Bubble_Buzz0110
Summary: Trans fundy one shot thing idk man lol
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Rivals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142462
Kudos: 81





	Call him Fundy

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for dysphoria(?)  
> Unintentional misgendering  
> Bad writing lol   
> Also yeah I’m projecting stfu

MONDAY  
Sunlight poured into the small shop Phil owned, his son Wilbur was restocking the shelves that day. A little girl walked in, she had curly bright orange hair with white tips; almost like a Fox tail.   
“Hello!” Wilbur greeted smiling wide  
The girl grimaced and walked away from him, understandable. Wilbur was an edgy teenager and was a major outcast for being Techno’s twin, Will didn’t mind though he enjoyed his family. Wilbur was skimming the shelves to see what needed to be restocked when he saw the girl pocket some candy, he decided to ignore it. Bad choice.  
The girl walked up to the counter where Phil was and put a water bottle up there but not the food, Will knew how much Phil hated thieves.   
“That’ll be one ninety five.” Phil said, smiling softly. She nodded and placed the money on the counter. Will decided he’d confront her later if he saw her again. 

The next day he saw the girl eyeing Niki’s bakery  
“Heya kiddo” Wilbur said monotone causing the girl to jump  
“What the hell man!” The girl shrieked   
“Sorry” Wilbur said grinning  
The girl was wearing a beaten up coat over a green flannel with brown pants that seemed to be falling apart, her shoes had holes in them. He hadn’t noticed yesterday how upset she looked. She had a large black hat with golden details on, it almost seemed to be hiding something.   
“What’re you staring at” the girl said trying to deepen her voice as she hunched over  
“Nothing, just think your hair is cool” Will said.  
“I don’t like my hair” the girl mumbled   
“Why not?” He asked  
The girl jumped as if he didn’t expect him to listen  
“N-no reason! Goodbye” the girl mumbled running inside Niki’s bakery.  
‘What a strange child’ Wilbur thought as he walked off.

On wednesday he saw her sitting on the pavement leading up to a school building crying  
“What’s wrong little lady?” Will asked her bending down to be eye level  
“Sh-shut up” the girl shrieked stifling a sob  
“Let’s go to Niki’s bakery, I’m sure some hot cocoa will cheer you up” Wilbur offered smiling   
The girl didn’t respond but she still followed him when he left for Niki's little bakery.   
When they entered she didn’t stand close to him but Wilbur didn’t mind, stranger danger was a thing of course.  
“Hey Niki, can I get a hot chocolate?” Wilbur asked  
“Of course! Two dollars please” Niki said sweetly as she wrote down the order for Puffy to make.  
Will handed her the money and he sat down at a booth, the girl slowly following.  
“So what’s your name kid?”  
“I don’ like my name” she said wiping one of her eyes and sniffling  
“It doesn't have to be what you were born with, your name can just be something you like” Wilbur offered,   
“For example, my brother Techno, his name isn’t technically Techno. But we still call him that since it’s what he wants to be called”   
“Oh...um..then..then I want a boy name.” She whispered fidgeting with her fingerless gloves  
“You can have a boys name if you want to” Will reassured her  
“No..kids’ll make fun of me” she mumbled   
“Then they suck, your name is yours it’s for you. Not others” Wilbur scoffed.  
“Oh I completely forgot, my name is Wilbur-”  
“As in Wilbur soot?” The girl laughed  
“Kids at my school keep talking about this kid named Wilbur that’s always covered ‘n soot” she laughed harder.  
“Yes...as in Wilbur Soot” he sighed.   
Soon Niki brought over the hot cocoa and the ginger’s day was significantly better.

On thursday he saw her trying to fix her coat, it had a large rip in one of the sleeves. She looked deeply troubled  
“Hey kid” Wilbur greeted the fox like child.  
“Hey” she mumbled inspecting the rip   
“Wanna hang out with me for a while?” Will asked planning to get her some new clothes  
“Yeah, got nothin’ better to do in this hell hole” she grumbled stifling a cry.  
“Okay, let’s go” Will said, pulling her up.  
The two walked to the local thrift store.

“I don’ got a lot of money” she mumbled her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment   
“It’s fine, I was planning on paying anyway. Considering the fact I have a job and stuff” Wilbur said shrugging  
“...oh” she whispered.  
“I kinda noticed you needed new clothes and stuff” he confessed  
The girl stood there silently   
“Nothing to be embarrassed about, I was on the streets too for a long time”   
“Oh..um..I didn’t know it was obvious” she mumbled staring at the ground.  
“Holes in your clothes, shoes falling apart, caught you stealing food...kinda obvious” he paused  
“Like this jacket?”   
“Yeah..can I try it on?” She asked sheepishly.  
“Yup” he said handing her the black jacket, it had red blue and yellow stripes on it; it was pretty big on her but nonetheless her face lit up.   
“Do ya like it?” Will asked   
“Mhm” she said grinning wide and revealing her sharp k-nines. She quickly realised and shut her mouth looking down anxiously.  
“Dont worry, I’m not human either” Will giggled while whispering.  
She smiled and clicked her heels together.  
“You need new shoes and pants” Wilbur commented  
“Nah, I really only need a jacket, I can wrap cloth around the holes of my shoes” she said waving her hand dismissively   
Wilbur scoffed.  
“Not acceptable, you’re getting new clothing. What monster would I be to allow you to walk around with shoes falling apart in the middle of autumn”   
She shrugged and looked down embarrassed.  
“Sorry..didn’t mean to raise my voice” he cringed at how uncomfortable she looked  
“It’s ok, you’re just tryna be nice ‘n stuff” she mumbled  
“Er um, do you know your shoe size?”   
“Size four...size four boys” she mumbled the last part  
“Mkay, anything specific you want or need?”  
“School requires clogs” she said  
“Mkay”   
Will grabbed a pair of clogs and a pair of more casual shoes and handed them to the ginger.

“Try ‘em on.” Will said.  
The girl tried both pairs on and they fit well.   
“Thanks” she whispered  
He nodded and went up to the counter to pay for the stuff.   
After they left the girl seemed a little more chipper, “thanks a lot man, you didn’t have to do that yknow” she said   
“Yes I did, I’d be an awful person to just let you freeze your ass off” Wilbur said before realising, “oh my god I’m turning into Phil” he laughed.  
“Who’s Phil?” She asked  
“My dad. He found me and Techno on the streets and adopted us” he said   
“Oh..” she mumbled.  
Her eyes lit up for a second before quickly becoming sad again  
“I um…” the girl was starring and some boy, she shivered.  
“What’s wrong?” Will asked   
“That guy bullies me” the girl mumbled looking sick  
“Wanna leave? You can hang out at my house if you want” Wilbur offered  
“Yeah” she whispered, grabbing onto Will’s hand tightly. 

The two walked back to Wil’s home without an issue.  
“DAD M HOME AND I BROUGHT A CHILD WITH ME” Wilbur shouted before entering the cottage. The girl cringed and pulled her hat over her Fox ears more as if it would help.  
“Hello Wilbur, who’s that?” Phil asked, drinking his evening tea.  
“Uh she hasn’t told me her name” Wilbur said  
“Oh...um” the girl looked nauseous   
“Are you ok?” Will asked  
“Yeah just...feel yucky” she whispered   
“Did I say something wrong?”   
“I-I don’t know but something felt...bad like...something... felt wrong?” She cringed at the sound of her voice   
“Hmm, was it pronouns maybe?” Phil suggested  
“Uh….yeah..? I don’t know...just don’ like the idea of bein’ a girl ‘n stuff” the kid shrunk with each word.

“That’s okay! How would y’a like to be?” Will asked smiling  
“Like...like the guys at my school..I don’t know just..like..” they said confusing themself more with each word  
“Maybe you’re trans?” Phil suggested again   
“What’s that mean?”   
“Well you where born a girl or a boy but you’re really the opposite” Will explained   
“Yeah I...I feel like that, thanks..” the kid said   
“So you’re a boy?” Will asked  
“...yeah...yeah I am” he looked up smiling wide.  
“That’s lovely” Phil piped in,  
“Would either of you like a cup of tea?”   
“I’d go for one” Will said.  
After a while of chatting the ginger left refusing to stay the night despite how much Will insisted.

On Friday Wilbur found the fox like child crying next to a tree his face buried in his knees,   
“hey kiddo” Will said sitting next to the small boy.  
“What's wrong?” He asked putting an arm around the ginger  
“This boy...he’s...hes been...making fun of me about stuff...and...and he cut a chunk of my hair off and….and said it was….weird and stuff” he said between hiccups and cries. He buried his face into Wil’s sleeve and sobbed uncontrollably,   
“Your hair is very lovely...uh..”  
“...Fundy...my names Fundy”   
“Fundy”  
“That’s a wonderful name”


End file.
